zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Camping Out With My Mate
Even though me and Nick are both urban mammals There are times we too like spending our nights out in the wilderness Roasting marshmallows on a campfire and sleeping in a warm little tent On the campfire, Nick tells a couple of stories to his beloved rabbit For our campsite, we picked out a very familiar place It´s very close to a bridge, where we once reunited with an embrace Reconciling our differences as I apologized to you for what I did From that day on, our fate together was sealed Underneath the shadow of a big oak tree I´m looking at the stars while resting in your embrace Being in the camp brings back memories of my girl scout days You would’ve done a great job too if they had back then let you join the boy scouts But no need to remember that awful day anymore, you´ve gotten over it already You have found the place you deserve in the world, or my name is not Judy I love resting here with you, enjoying the warmth and hearing your campfire stories Interesting tails of the lives of foxes in your family that you heard from your parents Scoundrels with a heart of gold that did so much for their loved ones, just like you While they do sound a bit like legends, I do too believe them to be true A loyal and caring fox like you gives a good name to your kind Every time I feel happy, you´re always on my mind I recline against you softly, using your tail as my pillow There I get a good view of your green eyes, seeing their handsome glow I´ve never met a guy that has cared about me like the way you have Even if you were the only thing I had in the world, I´d be content with my share It´s so peaceful and quiet, I can hear the sounds of nature in the night The chirping of the crickets, croaking of the frogs and even an owl´s hoot Suddenly, I feel your muzzle´s gentle touch Playfully, you boop my nose and give my cheeks a little smoosh I love that and that feeling too as you give my bunny belly a little rub You do that so often to me, whether in bed or in a bathtub You always blush a bit when I call you my hunky vulpine Well it´s only fair, given how you too call me a sexy bunny all the time We snuggle each other there for long, until the campfire finally goes out In the darkness of the night, the shine in your handsome eyes serves as the only light Our tent lies nicely underneath that familiar bridge We have only one sleeping bag, but it´s just big enough for us to share The bag is cozy enough, but I wonder how it could get any cozier and warmer As you kiss me on my snout, my question gets its answer No need to sleep my nights alone, but with your loving arms around me Yes, that indeed sounds like my idea of love I close my eyes in bliss as we get all warm and snuggly In my ears I hear the words: “Goodnight, beautiful bunny” Two sleeping and love-struck woodland critters Lying asleep close to each other underneath the stars I want to try this out more often, I´m taking a liking to it Peaceful summer nights in the wild, camping out with my mate. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Summer stories Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy